Batman (Ronin Fox Trax)
Batman is a 1989 American superhero action film based on the character of Batman owned by DC Comics, created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. It is the first film of Warner Bros initial Batman Movie Series, directed by Tim Burton and written by Sam Hamm with uncredited re-writes by Warren Skaaren, Charles McKeown and Jonathan Gems. The film stars Jack Nicholson as The Joker and Micheal Keaton in the title role with a supporting cast that includes Kim Basinger, Robert Wuhl, Pat Hingle, Billy Dee Williams, Micheal Gough and Jack Palance. The plot centers around the origin and rise of The Joker in Gotham City and Batman's fight to subdue him. The film was a massive financial and critical success, earning over $400 million in its theatrical release and recieving several award nominations, eventually winning an Academy Award for Art Direction. While not as revered as it was upon release, it is still reviewed positively based on the production design and strong performances, though many criticize the inconsistancies between the film and the source material and problems with the plot. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff in May of 2011 and is available through iRiffs and Gumroad. Fireriffs have also released a riff of the film. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Two lowly muggers target a lost family of tourists and get away with a purse and a wallet. As they regroup on a rooftop to divde up the loot they are attacked by a masked and armored vigilante who subdues both of them. He tells one of the muggers to spread the word, identifying himself as Batman. Meanwhile a press conference is called to announce the new District Attorney Harvey Dent, and he vows to work with Mayor Borg and Commissioner Gordon to combat crime in preparation for Gotham City's upcomming bicentenial celebration. In particular he calls out Carl Grissom, a known mafioso. Newspaper reporter Alexander Knox follows up on the reports of the attacked muggers, continuing his ongoing investigation of Batman. He is later joined by Vicki Vale, an accomplished photojournalist who has become fascinated by the stories of Batman. Carl Grissom holds a meeting where its told that his connection to a business called Axis Chemicals might incriminate him, and sends his second-in-command Jack Napier to remove any evidence. Carl then makes a call to a courupt police officer, Lt. Eckhardt. The truth is the Axis Chemical job is a set up, part of Carl's revenge for Jack Napier having an affair with Carl's mistress. During a fundraising event at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne crosses paths with Vicki and Alexander, but is called away by his butler, Alfred. Bruce goes to the Batcave to watch survailance footage of the party, overhearing a conversation with a police officer and Commissioner Gordon about the upcoming bust at Axis Chemicals and the fact that Eckhardt is in charge. The Axis bust begins, and Eckhardt orders his officers to kill Jack Napier on sight. Before they can act on his orders Commissioner Gordon arrives and takes command, ordering Napier to be brought in alive. A gunfight breaks out between the police and Napier's men as Batman arrives and starts taking mobsters down while avoiding the police. When Batman starts to subdue Napier, the greatest henchmen in history, Bob, holds Gordon at gunpoint and orders Batman to let Napier go. Batman complies and Napier takes the opportunity to shoot Eckhardt. He faces Batman again and tries to shoot him. Batman deflects the shot, which richochets back at Napier and he falls backward into a vat of chemicals. Batman has to flee the scene to avoid the police. While Bruce Wayne begins dating Vicki Vale, Jack Napier resurfaces and seeks help from a back alley surgeon. Horribly disfigured by the gunshot and chemicals he returns to challenge Carl Grissom. Finally revealing himself as The Joker, Napier kills Grissom and takes over his criminal organization, killing anyone else who attempts to take the reigns. Bruce sees The Joker murder a rival mob boss in broad daylight, realizing who it is even though no one else recognized him with his bleached white skin, permanent grin and green hair. He starts to study Napier's background as attacks begin using poison chemicals that cause victims to laugh uncontrollably and die with a grin on their face. Joker also develops a fixation on Vicki Vale after seeing her picture, and lures her into a date at a museum. Vicki arrives, believing she's there to meet Bruce Wayne, but instead Joker pumps gas into the museum to kill everyone else and joyfully destroys the artwork on display before propositioning Vicki. Batman arrives in time to rescue Vicki and take her to the Batcave, revealing his findings that The Joker is using hidden chemicals in certain household products that only kill when used in certain combinations. Vicki agrees to take the information to the press. There is a confrontation between Joker and Bruce Wayne at Vicki's apartment, where Bruce is shot. He saves himself by hiding a silver platter under his shirt that no one noticed. Taking the hint, Vicki goes to Bruce in the Batcave, where Alfred it all too happy to let her in. Angsty dialog follows and Batman goes to work. He then brutally murders several people by blowing up the Axis Chemicals factory, with many of Joker's henchmen inside. Joker runs a parade straight through downtown, all the while throwing money on the people. Once he's gathered enough of them around, he attempts to kill everyone by releasing poison gas from his parade balloons. Batman puts a stop to it by flying the Batwing plane over the parade to gather the balloons and pull them to a safe altitude. The Batwing is then shot down by the stupidist gun ever made. Joker abducts Vicki and takes her to Gotham Cathedral, calling his men to meet them at the top with his helicopter. Batman emerges from the wreck of the Batwing and follows them. Along the way, he kills some of Joker's henchmen before confronting Joker, beating him down and revealing that he's the one that killed Batman's parents. Joker fights back, but is eventually murdered by Batman, who uses his grappel line to tie Joker to a gargoyle, causing him to fall off his helicopter's ladder to his death. Batman then gifts the Batsignal to the city and vows that he will return to act above the law and kill bad guys whenever needed. End Cast and Crew *Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Jack Nicholson as Jack Napier / The Joker *Kim Basinger as Vicki Vale *Robert Wuhl as Alexander Knox *Pat Hingle as Commissioner Gordon *Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth *Jack Palance as Carl Grissom *Jerry Hall as Alicia Hunt *Tracey Walter as Bob the Goon *Lee Wallace as Mayor Borg *William Hootkins as Lt. Max Eckhardt *Hugo E. Blick as Young Jack Napier *Charles Roskilly as Young Bruce Wayne *David Baxt as Thomas Wayne *Sharon Holm as Martha Wayne Quotes * Notes *In 2014, James Cruise of Ronin Fox Trax named this riff as one of his "picks" in his interview with RiffWiki Interviews. External Links *Batman on Rifftrax *Batman on Gumroad *Batman on Amazon Category:Batman Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:IRiffs